As the quantity of available information on computer networks has increased, and as users have become accustomed to accessing this information through fixed computing devices (such as a desktop personal computer permanently connected to an appropriately provisioned network) and laptop computing devices (having either a wired or wireless connection to a network), users have demanded access to the same information through their mobile devices. Specifically, users now expect to be able to access stock quotes, baseball scores, restaurant listings and the like, including accurate network search results, from their mobile devices.
Mobile devices typically include a graphical user interface (GUI) such as a display. The display enables a user to visually interact with the mobile device, and to read information from the mobile device. For example, the user can navigate Internet websites and can view information, in the form of website content, on the display. In another example, a user can open a document including, but not limited to, a Microsoft (MS) Word document and/or an Adobe Acrobat document (pdf). The content that is accessible using the mobile device can include various forms. Text, figures, diagrams, pictures and the like are examples of visual website content.
As mobile devices become more popular, manufacturers endeavor to reduce the size of the mobile devices. As the size of the mobile devices decreases, the display size can also be reduced. Consequently, the amount of content that is viewable on the display at one time is correspondingly reduced.